Incomplete
by ditz4lyf
Summary: The war has ruined her life. She's growing up with a family that is not her own. Then she is captured by the Fire Nation and given to the Emperor. What could happen next? Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fic so please help me out. R & R all the time with suggestions or just to let me know how I'm doing. I'm doing this really to try and help my creativity in writing and just to do it to pass time…when I have it.**

She stands alone at the cold burial site remembering her brother, her father, and her grandmother. Everything she lost is because of this stupid war. The war either destroyed many lives or completely took over them. Earth Nation citizens and Water Nation citizens both had to act like robots to the command of any fire nation person no matter how low the rank may be. She slowly makes her way down to the beach. First there was the emperor, his wife (when he had one), his family, the nobel men, the nobel women, the peasant men, the peasant women, and then the Earth and Water nation people. Suddenly, while she walks alone in the sand the cold water rushes over and away from her feet. She never understood why she was considered to be so low. She wasn't rude or inconsiderate, disrespectful or uncaring but no matter how hard she tried, she would always be some stupid water peasant. A tear runs down her face and she sits on the warm and yet cool sand. She was a low life. Nothing would ever change that.

She stares at water thinking of questions that come up with no answers. Just another puzzle made in her mind that will never be put together. Everything is just so confusing to her. This is why she goes to the place which is her only sanctuary, the sea. She watches as the waves roll over one another and how each wave competes with one another to make it to land first. She loves the wind to rush by her face with different forces and in different directions, for her hair to fly in her face, for the sand to get in her clothes, and for the water to get her wet. It's just so soothing. She doesn't have to think about what she's doing and if it's right or wrong. She doesn't need to know what time it is or worry about what tomorrow might bring. All she knows is that she is one of the few people that live in one of the few villages that have not been taken over by the Fire Nation. For that she is extremely thankful for. She watches the sun gently splatter purple, pink, orange, yellow, and light blue all across the canvas sky. The orb starts to fall underneath the water curtain and the wind becomes cooler. The wind starts to cause chills to run up and down her body and she starts to wonder what time it is. It couldn't be too late because the sun just set but then again it wasn't early either. The only thing she did now was that she was definitely a slow walker when she wanted to think about something and it was going to take her a good thirty minutes to make it back to the safety of her village.

Her family was all gone by the time she was 15. Her best friend Suki and her family decided to take her into their household and raise her as part of their family. As hard as they tried, it was absolutely useless. There efforts never worked to make her feel comfortable or at home in the little wooden cabin. She was forced to pretend she was happy. Forced to pretend she loved her life. Forced to pretend she loved her _family_! All that she new was dead! There was no happiness, there was no family, and there certainly was no life. To her, she was already dead. Somehow though, she could, breathe, talk, eat, sleep, and do anything a normal person could do. She wasn't average though. She wasn't real. Her eyes wore the color of ice. No emotion ever settled upon her face. It remained neutral at all times no matter how sad or how happy the occasion maybe. There was the exception to this rule though. When she was alone and no one was near, she would let a never ending water fall slide down her face and let soft sobs escape her lips. Later on she would punish herself mentally for acting so stupid and crying. She never did have much of a high self esteem and never approved of any work she did. She was stupid, insignificant, worthless, insecure, and hurt.

She opened the door quietly making sure that if anyone was asleep in the house, she would not wake them. Unfortunately, everyone in the house was asleep except the man she was now supposed to call "father". She, nevertheless, she preferred to call him Sir or Mr. Kyon. He never approved of this "_behavior_".

"Where have you been Katara? We have been searching since lunch for you!"

"Sorry Sir."

"I've been so worried Katara! What has gotten into you?"

"I -"

"Your always leaving this house without telling anyone and goes to who knows where and comes back late at night with a "sorry sir" and it still happens over and over again! If something happens to you we would never know where to find you! Now tell me were do you go!"

"I was at – "

"Don't you dare lie to me either and tell me you were in this village because we looked all over for you and practically had the whole village looking for you!"

"I was at the burial grounds Sir"

His green eyes tore into her ice ones as if searching for the truth. After an awkward silence he finally began to speak.

"It's not good to spend your whole life there Katara. I know it's hard but you have to move on. I understand your pain but –"

He never did get to finish his sentence. She wouldn't let him. He did not understand! He never lost a family member in the battle. Why? He was the stinking master of this village! Anything he said went. He did not and would never understand. She was sure she was going to make that clear.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND? How do you _understand_? You never lost someone in this war not to mention three people! You do not _understand_! You never will _understand_!"

By now the mistress and Suki had come out from there rooms and were staring at the two people who woke them up from there once peaceful slumber. Never in their life had anyone seen Katara blow up like that especially to the master of the village. The master couldn't do anything but stand right there with his mouth open as he tried to comprehend on what just happened. Even Katara stood there dumbfounded trying to realize what she had just done.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't…I'm so sorry!"

She pushed past her "mother" and Suki and ran into her bedroom and jumped onto her bed. She couldn't help herself so she cried and cried and cried. She didn't know why she said what she said but she did. It was so confusing to her. The master and mistress always told her to tell them how she felt, it wasn't good to keep to much emotion locked up, but when she did tell them how she felt, it was wrong.

They tell her to reach to the sky, she can do anything. The sky only goes up so far.

They tell her to have faith in herself, what good would that do if she always failed, let herself down?

They tell her to make goals and achieve them. What if she keeps failing?

_Believe in yourself._

I would only be lying to myself.

_Trust in yourself._

I can't do a damn thing right.

_Trust in others._

They always end up screwing things up.

_Live and love life._

There's nothing left to love.

_Love others._

How can they love me?

_Everyone's equal._

You have got to be kidding me?

When her dad was alive he used to always tell her that no matter how different they may seem from the Fire Nation, they were all the same. The way there body was made to the way they ate and drank, they were not different. The only difference there was, was they way they were taught. The way they grew up. Their culture and beliefs. They were the same and different. How in the world was water and fire alike?

Ever since she found out she was a water bender her dad used to take her out daily to the beach to teach her how to bend the water. She _was_ going to be a master, _until_ the day he died. She remembered that day. It was so distant, locked away in the back of her mind, but it was so close, as if it happened yesterday.

_She was sitting on the beach watching the waves rolling over and over each other. Waiting and watching the boats to arrive safely to shore. She was going to see her dad! She had spent a whole two months with Suki and her family and it wasn't the same as her being with her dad. They weren't mean or anything but it just wasn't her dad. Her dad was the only part of her family she had left and she really needed him. _

_She finally saw the boats and a smile gently made its way onto her face. She was so happy. As the boats got closer she started to run to the docks were she would be reunited with her father. After what seemed like forever the boats finally docked. As the men started unloading the boats she jumped up and down feverishly trying to get a glimpse of her father. Instead of a greeting from her father though two soldiers came up to her with a frown on their face._

"_Excuse me but your Katara am I correct?"_

_She nods her head still looking for her father._

"_Would you come with us please?"_

_She didn't have to ask what they wanted. It happened once already to her. When her brother, Sokka, died._

"_No" she whispered as her heart jumped._

"_Ma'am please, come with us."_

_All of a sudden her knees gave way and she fell to the floor tears streamed down her face. All she could think was 'not again'._

A knock came from the door.

Quickly wiping away the tears and making sure her voice was steady she said "yes?"

Suki opened the door with a weak smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah of course"

"No your not."

"No really I am."

"Don't lie to me I know when you lying and I know your not alright."

"Then why did you ask." Katara couldn't help but give a soft smile.

Katara laughed. Then Suki laughed. Then Katara, Suki, Katara, Suki, Katara, Suki, and then they both stopped and looked at each other for a second. The next thing you knew they were both rolling on the floor laughing. They didn't know why or what was so funny but what they did know is that they enjoyed there few happy and joyous moments with one another. Soon they both stopped and said goodnight because they almost got into trouble from all the noise they made.

Katara laid her head on her pillow and slowly started to count sheep. She had done this since she was young because she always had trouble sleeping. Still at the age of sixteen she never stopped that little habit. It actually worked. !101 sheep, 102 sheep, 103 sheep. They just went on and on and on. You would get dizzy but the numbers kept on coming. 9..4…7 s…h…e…e….p, 9….4….8….

She was asleep. Not in a deep sleep were you wouldn't remember any dream. Not in a very light sleep were anything would wake you up. It was a sleep were she would dream and never ending soap opera that played over and over again all night. For the past couple of years this was the only "sleep" she got. This was the only "sleep" she knew. She knew it wasn't real but never wanted to let anyone know. All she could do was wait for the next day to begin. The only thing she did not know was that she probably really would not like that day to come. Many things awaited for her that day.

-- Ditz4lyf --


	2. Sanctuary

**I wish Avatar belonged to me but it doesn't. sniffles**

**Not a long chapter but I don't think it's short. Tell me if you liked it or not.**

**I'll try to get in another update soon. **

**On with the story :)**

The sun silently crept across the bedroom floor and over to the sleeping girls bed. It gently moved across her body until it finally settled on her closed eyelids. She began to stir and her eyes started to flicker open and close.

'Morning all ready' she thought lazily.

She stretched her arms high in the air and yawned. She got out of her bed and opened her dresser drawers and began to pick out an outfit for that day. It was just then that she realized that last night she hadn't changed into her nightgown last night. She wish she hadn't noticed that because then she recalled everything that had happened the night before.

'Ouch' she though mentally.

'What could have made me blow up like that?'

She opened her door and headed out to the kitchen. Of course, she was again the only person up at this hour. Probably in an hour or two everyone else would be getting up. She grabbed a fruit from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter and decided she really did not want to stay here and wait for the master to get up. He would probably be very angry with her and want to have another one of his discussions with her again.

These discussions usually went on for hours but how bad her behavior was and how she always mentally hurt herself. She didn't know why he would really care about her wellbeing but always listened to what he had to say and after he was done saying it, dumped it in the pile of garbage that was located in the back of her mind with everything else he had to say. She looked up to him because of his willingness to help others and willingness to try and understand what other people were going through. He always tried to help make things better. This she thought was what made him a great leader to Kyoshi. There was one thing she new that was for sure though, he would never be able to understand her.

The only person she could ever really show her true feelings to was Suki but even then she was extremely careful about what she said. She didn't really trust anyone and didn't know why. Was her fault? She never really thought anyone let her down. In fact, she thought the people that did things for her, did way to much. What did she ever do for them? She let down her family that was now gone. She never was able to protect them. They always told her they loved her, did she say she loved them back? She hoped she did. These questions always haunted her in her mind. She wanted so badly to be with them again. She needed them more than anything. Even more than she needed the water.

Realizing she was just about done with her fruit, she quietly walked over to the front door and turned the handle. The door gave a slight creek as she pushed it opened so she stopped for a second and listened. No one in the household seemed to have heard it so she walked out the door and closed it gently behind her. Today was such a nice day. The wind blew softly making the trees rustle, the birds sang a beautiful song, no one was out, you could here the ocean rumble and crash, you could smell the ocean and taste the wind. She looked up and the sun hit her face with its beautiful and powerful ray. She smiled and decided to take a walk.

It was not safe to leave the safety of the village walls but she had done it over and over again. She loved to feel on the edge. Anyways, the walls of the village would not allow her to see or go to the place she loved the most. The sea was her air. With out, she wouldn't be able to live.

The island that Kyoshi was built on was very large. The Fire Nation constantly stopped at this island searching for the village but to no avail they would leave empty handed. Kyoshi was hidden from the view of any ships hidden underneath she canopy of trees.

The cool sand ran in between her toes and tickled her feet. The sky was so blue. So pretty. The day was perfect. A sudden gust of wind made her have to regain her balance and she gave a sad laugh. No one was hear to enjoy this day with her.

She looked down at her feet and saw the wonderful shells scattered all along the wet sand. She had never seen these shells before but then again, during high tide, the shells would probably be covered by the magnificent water. She started to pick up a few of the shells. All of them wore different colors and shapes. Yellow, pink, purple, blue, brown, honey, light green, lavender, and many more colors were found among the collage of shells. One shell however caught her eye. It was a beautiful spiral shell. It was the color of every shade of blue imaginable. It was so soft and smooth, light and comforting.

'Wow! This is so pretty!'

She smiled gently to herself and pocketed the shell for safe keeping. Just then she saw a seagull plunge into the water and gather a crab. It flew around for a second until it dropped the crab onto a rock and with a hard 'smack!' the crab no longer moved. Katara stared bewildered for a moment until she shook her heard to get her blood flowing again.

'Eww!' she thought.

She took her head and looked up toward the ocean. 'So peaceful'. Then she looked towards the trees. She had ventured farther out into the island than she ever had before. Time really went by fast. Instead of turning around though, she ventured farther and farther.

'Nothing happened to me before. I doubt anything will happen to me now.'

The day was way to beautiful to even worry about anything. Why dwell on things that probably won't even happen? No, instead she would reflect on her life. She still struggles with her past. Everyone keeps pushing her forward. "Move on". That's what they say. The only words she ever hears. "Don't dwell on the past". How do i not? I never was able to move on. Never able to cope with what happened back then. How do I cope with what is happening now?

Slowly a frown made its way onto her face.

Her father always used to tell her she looked like an angel. Her pretty eyes, her soft tan skin, her never ending smile, and her silk long brown hair. She was gorgeous. When her dad was around she often wore her hair in a braid and he would say:

"_You look lovely with your hair down, Katara, why don't you leave it that way."_

"_But dad it always gets in my way."_

"_All I'm saying is you look beautiful. Not that you don't now but you look so much like your mother when you have your hair down."_

"_What was she like dad?"_

"_Your a spitting image of her."_

"_Dad, what happened to mom? Why don't I know her?"_

"_Not now sweetheart. Not now."_

Her dad always replied with those same words. It bothered her to no end. Why was her dad hiding something from her. What was her mom like? She never knew her mom. She died a year after she was born. The only thing she had of her mothers was her necklace. A smooth silver stone with a light blue ribbon. She never took the necklace off. It was the only thing she had left of her family. No matter how small it was. She spontaneously brought her hand up to rub the sleek stone and sighed. Just then she heard a twig snap from behind her. She turned around quickly but no one was there. She silently glanced over towards the trees. She could see no one. Her first instinct was to run back to the village but she knew if someone was following her she shouldn't go back to the village immediately. She needed to be safe.

She turned back around as if nothing had happened and started to gaze back at the ocean while she walked. She knew she was a great distance from the village. Not the best circumstances.

'Oh, great'

She listened carefully for any more sounds that would confirm that she was being followed. Sure enough she could here the snapping of branches and the rustling of leaves.

'It's just the wind. It's just the wind. It's just the wind.'

She repeated this over and over in her mind but there was to much rustling of the leaves and snaps of branches to be made from the wind.

'I really wonder who it is.'

Her stomach was doing cartwheels and back flips and she really was starting to get scared. She couldn't go back to the village though. Not until she new for sure that this was some kid from Kyoshi was trying to scare her. Mr. Kyon was going to be so mad at her.

'It was probably someone he sent out to find me' she thought.

Before she new it something went over her mouth. It was disgusting smelling and she started to cough and cough. Everything began to collide. Her head felt light and her throat felt dry. Everything was dizzy and circling each other. Swirls of colors formed in her head. The next thing she saw was darkness. Nothing but dark.

-- Ditz4lyf --

**Hey you know what I realized...Mr. Kyon and Kyoshi...I totally did not do that on purpose. Funny huh? **

**By the way I would like to thank Elf of Rohan, Avafangirl, and Eternal Zanzie for their reviews. They really are helpful! **

**Please R & R**


	3. Mysteries

**Hey you guys! Thanks for all your Reviews.**

When she awoke, her head ached and her throat was dry. She began to cough but immediately stopped when she tasted blood in her mouth. She started wondering were she was but her aching head would not allow her to open her eyes. She started to try and recall everything that had happened and it slowly inched its way back into her mind.

'I woke up and decided to take a walk. I got further away from the village, farther that I have ever been before. I heard a twig snap but chose to ignore it. I kept walking knowing that someone was following me. Something went over my mouth and I started to cough and then everything went dark.'

All kinds of questions started to enter her mind.

'What happened to me?'

'Where am I?'

'Who was following me?'

There were so many questions and yet no answers. Her painful head seemed to never want to stop with the constant throbs it shot. She mentally decided that it was going to be a while before it would stop and that she should try and find out where she was located.

'Maybe I will know where I am. Maybe I'll be back at Kyoshi.'

Slowly she opened her tired eyes. Here eyes seemed to have to adjust from her "sleep" that she had been in. she saw swirls of green and brown. She closed her eyes once again and opened them one more time. She stated to make out trees. Tons and tons of trees.

'So now I'm in the forest' she thought.

She closed her eyes and started just listening, trying to hear any sounds of footsteps or something to indicate that someone was near by. She could hear no one. The only think she could hear was some of the trees rustling because of the wind. Her headache was starting to go away but just slightly. It still was excruciating. She started to notice that her hands were tide around a tree with her back against the bark. She had been lying in such an awkward manner that her back was aching as well. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting Indian style on the ground. She started to mess with the ropes that bound her hands together in an attempt to free herself. Just like everything else though, this did not work.

'I'm so stupid' she thought angrily.

'If I would have never yelled at the master, if I had kept my temper in check, I wouldn't have had to worry about him being upset with me and I wouldn't have gone so far away from the village.'

He sat in the trees about staring at her, watching her. He had found her walking along the beach. She hadn't seemed to notice he was following her until a twig snapped from underneath his foot. She didn't seem to mind though and went right back to walking.

'Who is she?'

'Where did she come from?'

'She's probably another spy the Fire Nation sent out. I saw one of there boats come to shore with a group of soldiers a day or two ago. They may still be here.'

He accidentally slipped causing part of the bark from the tree to fall to the ground. Fortunately for him, he was able to regain his balance on the tree branch that was located high above the ground. What was unfortunate though was that the girl below heard it.

As she was wrestling with the rope she saw something fall to the ground. It wasn't a leaf. It made to much noise when it landed to be a leaf. She looked up at the area it had come from. She searched for someone, something. She didn't see anything though.

He held his breathe. He saw her begin to look up. She started to look around into the trees. She seemed to be searching for something. Then her gaze stopped as if she had found it.

"Who are you?"

'Does she really see me?'

She couldn't see if anyone was there. She thought that if she pretended long enough to know that someone was there then maybe they would actually reveal themselves to her. She kept pretending.

Her gaze never faltered. Her gaze never let up. That's it she's seen me. What do I do now?

She heard a rustle from the tree above. Down cam a boy from a rope that couldn't be much older than herself. He landed with his back facing toward her. She felt herself become curious. She really wanted to know who this boy was. Slowly he started to turn around until she was looking at this gorgeous face. This boy was tall, had a lovely shade of brown hair and was very muscular.

"I'm Jet. Who are you and were do you come from?"

She kept on a neutral face the whole time. She did not know this person. She didn't know whose side they were on. The Fire Nation side or Earth and Water Nations side.

"Katara and I live here."

"Where do you live?"

She still didn't know who this person was and if he was from the Fire Nation she was definitely not going to let him find out about the village.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to."

"I forgot."

He could tell she wasn't going to say anything. Whether it was because she was afraid of him or she was really from the Fire Nation he couldn't tell. That mask that was settled upon her face though didn't give him much faith in believing that she was telling him the truth. She was hiding everything from him. He couldn't trust her.

Immediately he went behind her and untied her hands only to tie them back when he removed them from around the tree. He then sent back toward the rope and tightly held her waist. He looked down at her and looked at her face. She was definitely sending him daggers with her eyes and saying 'what the heck do you think you are doing'. Then the rope started to bring the two up higher and higher off the ground.

She looked down and immediately felt the butterflies start to fly around in her stomach. They were so high. The death grip he had on her waist did not help much either to satisfy the fact that she was up as high as she was. One arm holding on to her waist, one wrong movement and down we go. She felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly, they stopped moving upward and a firm hand pushed her forward. She landed roughly on some sort of landing area that lead into a hut.

'A tree house?'

The look on her face was amusing. She looked absolutely puzzled.

He got off of the rope and tied it tightly around something and then walked toward her. Her picked her up and carried her into the hut. There he again untied her hands and the tied them tightly around a wooden post. The hut wasn't small but it wasn't large either. You definitely couldn't see it from the ground which is the reason why none of the Fire Nation soldiers had ever found it before. He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"Do you live here?"

"No I just brought you up hear."

"I was just asking."

"Let me ask the questions."

Again she gave him the death glare.

"Where did you come from?"

"A village."

"What village?"

She still did not feel that she could trust him. He obviously lived in this tree house but she still didn't know if the Fire Nation had made him live here as a scout to try and find out were the village was. She did, however, decide that she could tell him the name.

"Kyoshi."

He stared at her silently. It took her long enough to answer.

'Was she telling the truth?'

Just then he looked into her eyes and for the first time realized they were blue. Very beautiful ones too.

'She's probably not lying. The Fire Nation wouldn't dare put a Water Tribe or Earth Nation person to be in their army.'

'Not unless they knew that we would think that way and give into some innocent looking Water Tribe girl.'

'Argh! This is going to be so confusing.'

"Who brought you here?"

"I was born here."

'What is he trying to figure out?'

"You know what I do?"

'hmm let me think…NO!'

She didn't answer and still kept her neutral mask on. After a long moment of silence he began to speak.

"Let me tell you. Every Fire Nation soldier that I find I kill. That is one reason why Kyoshi has never been found. So tell me, why should I treat you any different? Why are you turning against your own people for the Fire Nation? What deal did they make with you?"

'What in the world is this guy on?'

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I would ever give into the Fire Nation! I do have morals you know and yes I do want freedom but I have it. The Fire Nation could never give me what I could want"

'My family.' That part she kept to herself though. He didn't need to know that.

He looked her up and down. She seemed for a second to have dazed off some where. Her eyes glazed over with water. As soon as that look came though, it left. He started to take her words into consideration.

"Fine."

He went around behind her and untied the ropes.

"You need to get some rest. I will take you to the village tomorrow.

She stared at him intently.

'What made him change his mind so quickly?'

"Thank you" she said gratefully. This time she allowed a weak smile to slide onto her face.

He nodded and then asked her to follow him. He led her towards a bed and she gladly laid down in it. He gave her something to soothe her head and a glass of water. Before she new it she was in a steady sleep. Something she hadn't been in for so long. This time she didn't have to.

There were loud noises from down below. Clanging of medal and yells from people could be heard from below. She started to toss and turn in the bed and quietly asked the voices to stop and go away. When they didn't she started to become more awake. She opened her eyes. She could her a commanding voice. A boy sceam out in pain. A smack. She couldn't hear any thing else. She sat up in the bed for a moment listening intently. She heard something. The rope slowly started to move pulling someone from below up. She stayed in the bed and watched carefully. The body of someone slowly started to rise. She couldn't really make out the form.

"Jet" she whispered.

She heard clanking from the footsteps the figure made as it came closer. Then its hand made light.

Her eyes widened with fright.

**Please remember to R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Memories

**21 Reviews…good right? Anyways here you go!**

Her blue eyes met golden ones. Without moving her neck she searched from side to side to see if she could find any way out of the little tree house. The only passage way out of the tree house, however, was blocked by the figure standing a few feet away from the bed she was in.

The figure wore some sort of armor on which was the shade of red and black. He wore a helmet on that had a white mask on the front. He was tall but his uniform hid all features from her. She couldn't tell what he looked like. The only thing she saw was two fiery golden eyes.

He didn't have to look far to see if someone was in the tree house. There, sitting on the bed, was a girl. She didn't look that old, sixteen or maybe even seventeen. She was quiet beautiful but his orders were to bring anyone that was in the tree house down to his leader. They had been sent out on a special mission to look for anyone on this island. They were always sent to do such tasks. They were trained to do things like this. Every time there was something that the army constantly failed at achieving at, this whole team of about twenty men would be able to do it. They were well known in the Fire Nation. "Union" is what they were called.

She could see he was thinking about something and she allowed a questioning glance to appear on her face. He seemed to be in some far, out-of-space world. Out of no where he appeared to come off of what ever cloud he was on.

He saw her stare. She couldn't tell why he was here. He could tell she was curious. 'She hasn't seen a fire nation soldier before has she?' She seemed very curious. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but her two eyes gave off the slightest ray of curiosity.

He came forward to wear she was sitting. She pulled slightly away not knowing what was going to happen but he was very fast. Quickly he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward the opening in the tree house. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and grabbed onto a peace of rope which brought him gently to the ground.

Unlike the time when Jet had taken her up and she was afraid of falling, this mans hold was much firmer and she felt like she would never to be able to fall out of his hands even if she tried too.

Soon she felt her feet come in contact with the ground. The sun was starting to gently peek through the canvas of trees and she could see the beautiful and gentle yellow rays of sun slip through the trees and onto the ground. The man removed his hands from her waist only to replace them back on her wrists. He made her place her hands behind her back and then they were tied. He then moved beside of her while holding her arm to guide her through the forest.

He was defiantly surprised. She hadn't said anything to him the whole time. She hadn't pulled away, tried to run off, or try to hurt him. She was silent, her face neutral. Usually the people he went after fought him till the end to stay were ever they were at. Usually they were afraid of what might happen to them if they went to the Fire Nation. She didn't. She was different, very different.

She didn't know what to do. If she screamed she would look pitiful. The man would probably expect her to do it too. She wasn't going to do that. She wanted to pull back and run, she knew that would be useless though. She would have to wait. She was always good at being patient. It wasn't really something she ever had to work on. It came to her easily. Just like her ability to teach herself water bending moves after her dad passed away. It was so natural, part of her.

They wove in and out of the trees as if they were going through some huge maze that the jungle made itself. Soon they were back out on the gorgeous beach. It was not much of a pretty day though. The seen was magnificent but the day was more humid than normal. She knew that this soldier probably was going to take her to his ship or campsite. All she could do was wait, wait until they made a flaw and get out. She wouldn't die because of this war, not like the rest of her family.

Today made her remember many things with fake feelings. She felt as if she had been raised on false dreams and hopes, told lies she couldn't help but believe in, and was given a hope that she would one day not have to hide from the Fire Nation but that soon died as soon as her whole family did. She felt everything but rarely ever showed the existence of her feelings. She had learned during her short life that they were a weakness, a huge one. It was a weakness that could end up being the cause of death for someone. Feelings fooled you; they were nothing to rely on or something to base opinions on. She knew that, learned it the hard way. Not from her experiences but from others.

The man again glanced at his prisoner. She had been unbelievably cooperative. Doing as he asked walking were he told her to, she never once tried to pull away. She seemed so distant though. She looked so distant that he thought if he let go of her arm that she would fall to the side. She was in another place but he couldn't tell what she was thinking of. She was just of somewhere. She was somewhere very far away.

"_Sokka?"_

"_Yes Katara"_

"_Why are you going to go fight into the war?"_

"_For mom and gran-gran. For you and dad."_

"_What happened to mom Sokka? How did she die?"_

_A weak smile slid on his face. "Nothing." As he said this he shook his head gently from side to side. "Nothing" he repeated as his eyes started to glaze._

"_Please tell me Sokka! Every time I ask dad he won't tell me. Please Sokka!"_

"_Maybe later" he said as he messed up her hair._

"_Later."_

Later. It was a five letter word that was always said to her from anyone when she asked about her mother. It annoyed her to no end but no one would tell her. What were they hiding from her? She didn't know if she truly wanted to know or if it was just hard for them to talk about. She didn't like when her family or friends tried to hide something from her for her "own protection". She needed to know the truth. She would rather learn the truth from them then hear it from someone she really didn't know.

_The day was awfully quite. Nothing made a sound. Nothing could be heard. Everything seemed to just stand still, afraid to move or else they would be caught from there quite game of hide and seek. A little girl trudged through her house looking for something, someone before she lost it forever. Soon she opened a door and entered a bedroom. In the room was a middle-aged man packing a bag that was lying on the bed. She watched the man silently as sadness and fright filled her heart and stomach. Water started to blur her vision as she saw the man zip his bag up._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" A tear slid down her rosy cheeks as she asked._

_He grabbed his bag and pulled the strap onto his shoulder._

"_You didn't need to know."_

"_Because you knew I was going to try and stop you? Because you didn't want me to make your life a lot harder by asking you not to leave?"_

"_I didn't want to make your life harder Katara."_

_He slowly turned facing the girl._

"_Then why are you?"_

"_You weren't supposed to know or find out."_

"_You're the only family I have left dad! I never had a mother, gran- gran died when I was young, Sokka was killed in battle. What is going to happen to you? I don't---- no I can't loose you dad!"_

_By now she was shaking and floods of water fell from her eyes. He looked at his daughter, she was so scared. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I will come back, I promise you" he said before he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_You're going to stay with Suki and her parents. Have fun with her Katara." She stared at his bag as she watched him start to head out of the room. _

"_Dad!" She yelled weakly. He stopped but didn't move._

_He couldn't turn around. He couldn't stand the look on her face. He didn't know if he would be able to see those tears streaking down her face, having to look into those beautiful blue eyes, or looking at her lovely brown hair that she had reluctantly worn down instead of in a braid because he had asked._

"_For me he said."_

"_Why?"_

"_For me."_

_He truly did not want to turn around. He didn't want to have to face her. She looked like her mother. She acted so much like her too. He slowly started to turn around. There blue eyes locked simultaneously._

'_Her eyes, just like her mother. She is her mother.'_

_She saw turmoil in his eyes. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms hugging him. He was caught her when she did. She sobbed into his shoulder and he didn't know what he should do._

"_I love you" she whispered, "so much!" She continued to cry in his shoulder._

_This would be the last time she would see him. She knew it, she could sense it. Something deep inside her heart told her that. She didn't want to let him go. After a while he reluctantly placed her on the ground. He knew that if he didn't leave soon then he would never be able to leave. As he turned around and started to walk out the door she cried his name. It killed him so much to leave her like this but he had to do this. He had to do it for his family, the one that was alive and those who were gone. This was his last resort. He had to make himself feel like he was doing something for the death of his family members. He had too but he didn't want to leave her either. He was torn in two._

_She watched her father through the window. She watched as he walked down the street with his bag swaying. She watched him go over a hill where she could see him no more. She didn't move though. She couldn't her legs wouldn't let her. She couldn't move at all. _

_He marched up the ship without looking back. He couldn't. As the boat began to move out to sea a tear ran down his rough face. He knew that his daughter was somewhere along the beach watching the boats leave. As the tear ran down his face he whispered to her "be safe Katara"._

_After a while she was able to move again. She ran out the door and through a maze of trees and bushes. She had to see her dad sail away. Until he was out of sight he was still alive. She new when she lost sight of him, she would never get him back. She waited till the ships were at the horizon. She let another tear come down her face and she whispered to him "I love you dad."_

The fire nation soldier looked down at his prisoner after he saw his ship in sight. He then just realized.

'She has blue eyes! This island was thought to be populated with Earth Nation people. There are so few Water Nation people left. The Emperor will definitely be pleased with this.'

A smirk settled onto the soldier face. He tightened his grip on the prisoner. He wasn't going to let her go. This was going to be a big break in Fire Nation history. Soon this island would be the Fire Nations along with most of the world.

She slowly came out of her thoughts and saw a ship up ahead. She knew it couldn't be from Kyoshi because the ship was made from metal. She knew that escaping would be close to impossible if there were more soldiers on the ship just like this one. She did know, however, the minute they messed up, she would take that opportunity to run and tell the village about them. They needed to be warned before they were found out.

The soldier carefully watched his prisoner as they headed up the ship. He watched her face to try and find out what she was thinking. Her face was a neutral barrier that was impenetrable. For the whole walk he had searched her face for anything, she never showed anything though.

As they entered the ship she felt the chills run up and down her arm. She saw many soldiers as they walked through a maze of hallways until she was lead to one door. The soldier knocked on the door. They had to wait a minute and then the door started to creek, slowly open.

**How was that? Please R&R! It keeps me going. I have tons of school work to do and a ton of soccer to play. The more review I get, the more updates come! Until then…**

**--Ditz4lyf--**


	5. Water

**Sorry for the long update but I have tons of soccer. If you don't believe me, I was just bumped up to varsity and I'm practicing with them for districts, I play on a travel team and have practice with them, then I have to go to this extra training were they make us stronger…I've been really busy.**

**Tell me if I did badly or good in this paper and which part you liked. It was actually surprisingly hard to write. This chapter didn't really want to fit together so I'm kind of worried about it.**

**Please R&R!**

Water was supposedly the weaker element. She knew that everyone underestimated its power including waterbenders themselves. Maybe that's why it was so weak. You have to believe in something for it to work. When her father died Mr. Kyon took her into his family quickly and tried treating just as he treated Suki. It didn't work out though. She was too different. She often liked to be alone and by the water, she did things quietly and calmly, she never really talked. She never argued or discussed things but usually kept to herself. He tried to train her in fighting just as he trained Suki but she refused. He had often found her by the water teaching herself new moves or simply staring into it as if it were telling her stories. What he did not know though, it usually calmed her and took her away from the war. It sheltered her from anything harmful, thus showing how powerful it could be.

Water was calming, peaceful, quite and gentle. It was full of love and care but that was only half of what the water could be. This was its façade and most people fell for it, something that was innocent. It stole lives, froze people to death and caused mud slides. It could punish you or spare you. Cleanse you or get rid of you. It was very powerful. As she watched Suki train with her father, she would memorize every move she made. When Suki was done she headed down to the water and started to make her own moves that were very similar to Suki's. Katara knew by now she was way better than any other master waterbender if such thing still existed.

Ever since her family was gone, she decided that one day she was going to do something remarkable, something that would be remembered and so her family would never be forgotten. She didn't know how but she was determined. Maybe she just found her day. Her father used to say "everything happens for a reason". Maybe he was right. The reason she was the one captured on a Fire Nation ship is because it was her destiny. She was the only one determined enough to make her name a legend, a name to never be forgotten.

As she walked through the door that had slowly been opened she saw red everything. From top to bottom the room was filled with red items. Fire symbols were either black or gold and signed on everything. Tapestries hung from the walls and two windows were on the wall ahead. The room was medium sized and its beauty was undeniable. In the corner of one side of the room she saw a desk with millions of papers on it and a man sitting behind the desk. She was suddenly shoved toward the desk and she nearly fell over but at the last minute caught herself. She sent a definite death glare toward the soldier and he moved back slightly. The whole time he had been with her, her face never really made that serious of a face. She never turned her head back toward the man who was sitting behind the desk. She was much to interested in seeing the soldier look at her in disbelief. His eyes clearly said 'what the heck just happened' and she knew that he was second guessing about ever touching her again.

Suddenly he turned his head toward the man at the desk trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Lieutenant Ji I found this girl on the island with an Earth Nation boy. She was up in a tree house deep inside the forest."

"Was anyone else there other than the boy and girl?"

"No sir."

"Where is the boy? I thought I told you to bring anyone you came in contact with to me."

"He was too much of a hassle, sir. He kept trying to get away."

There was a long silence and so she finally turned her head toward the man at the desk. He was staring out the window thinking intently. He finally turned his face towards the two people that were standing before him.

"Lock her up in a cell. Make sure she can not escape. We will bring her before the Emperor for him to decide what to do with her."

"Yes, sir."

She turned herself around facing the soldier. All he did was loosely grab her arm and guided her through a whole other maze. What after seemed like forever, she stood before a bar door that loudly slid open. She walked inside, sat on the bed, and looked at the soldier. He started to close the door, locked it, and pocketed the key. Before he turned around to leave he gave her one last glance. He knew the Emperor would be pleased. It would be one more step closer to ruling the whole world.

During her stay on the ship she found out how to amuse herself to escape the long and boring hours on the ship. She would sleep and think. Not that it sounded like much fun but it was the only thing she was practically allowed to do. She wanted to go outside but the Lieutenant had found out she was from the Water Nation, therefore, she could be a water bender. She had to at least give them some credit for not making her escape easy but that really wasn't her intention anymore. It was to get close enough to the Emperor to give her village enough information about him that would lead to his demise. She didn't speak much though, only to the soldier that had captured her in the first place.

He was the one who often brought her food and made short and casual conversations with her. He tried as much as possible to get away from his usual job to guard her. Not only was it a way to get away from the usual nonsense he had to deal with everyday but guarding her wasn't much of a challenge. She never really did move from the bed unless she wanted to get the blood flowing through her legs every now and then.

She had learned his name, Chris, his age, 20, his dreams, hopes, his family and about his job. On this ship he was the scout and usually never came up empty handed no matter how difficult his mission was. He was determined to never let down his Emperor and told her things about him. He seemed to have taking a liking to her and didn't want her to be afraid when she met the Emperor. He told her he tried to scare everyone he interrogated and that even though he was young, he was a great leader. He told her he was only 18 years old. His dad was ill and he was taking over for his dad. His mom was dead but no one really talked about it. He told her he really was a great guy even though she would probably disagree. She didn't really know anything about the Fire Nation or their Emperor but all she was told is that they were monsters. They were people that couldn't be trusted or talked too.

As she talked to Chris, however, she thought differently. She had to keep reminding herself that everything he did, every kind gesture, was probably his way of trying to figure her out. Her people had done this to many prisoners they caught. You wouldn't interrogate them but instead listened to every word they said and without realizing, they would slowly slip you information about everything. It was for this reason she never really talked to Chris but listened to every word he had to say and memorized it by heart. She never really answered any question he asked her and often tried to be the one asking the questions. He was nice, but it was probably all just fake.

Three weeks had passed on the ship and Chris had told her she would be meeting the Emperor today. She was trying not to get herself all worked up about it but she was getting really nervous. What would he want to do with her? Were would she be staying? How would he talk to her? Would she offend him? Chris had promised that he would escort her there but once she was inside the room, she would be alone with the Emperor. How much luckier could she be?

A few minutes passed and then Chris came. He unlocked her cell door and waited for her to come. She didn't move though. All she did was look down at her hands that were neatly folded and placed in her lap. He realized she did this when ever she was nervous or scared. When she was thinking her eyes often wandered around. When she was mad, determined, or felt threatened, she would stare at the person in the eyes to let them know that she was ten times better than them. She was different than any girl in the whole Fire Nation. Most of the Fire Nation women seemed helpless and couldn't do anything on their own. They often asked for assistance when ever they were doing something but this girl never did. In fact, when you offered help to her, she felt offended and would refuse it. She could do what ever she put her mind to. It was interesting to actually hang around a young lady that for once didn't want assistance or to be helped. She was very independent and it was a nice change from the women he usually saw every day when he wasn't on a mission. He knew that when the Emperor began to interrogate her, he would have quite the challenge. She liked to play games and be sneaky. She wasn't your average dumb girl.

He walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and he just gave a weak smile.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

The first rule was don't trust your enemies but what she didn't know was: is he my friend or is he my enemy? Right now though, she could care less. Even though she didn't want to trust this man, she did when he told her she would be fine. She got up from the bed and he led her to the top of the ship. Tons of soldiers surrounded her as she marched down off the boat and onto the docks. She would have been nervous but Chris constantly kept a hand on her arm to let her know he was there. She walked for a while and then entered a huge palace. From there she was led down many halls and some stairs until she stood in front of a lovely pair of doors. The guards that stood in front of it opened the doors. From there on, she was with them, the other guards that had been watching left to take their place. The placed her in a chair and then tied her hands behind her back. They told her that the Emperor would be there eventually to question her.

'Yay!' she thought. 'Who has ever really had the privilege to talk to the Emperor one on one?'

I was actually kind of amusing she thought, that one way to be able to meet the Emperor would be too do something incredibly stupid or to be one of his greatest enemies.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone enter the room. She didn't open her eyes though to see who it was. She knew it would be the Emperor. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to see him or not so she kept her eye lids shut. There was clanging coming from footsteps until the stopped a few feet away from her. She heard a cough and so she slowly opened her eyes.

There was a man leaning on the desk and a huge scar on his face. It took all of her self composure to not stare at it or to make a face. Instead she stared at his armor. It was made from medal and red and black. It looked heavy but really strong. She knew this armor was probably flawless by the way it was made, its weak points probably in areas that didn't really matter. No talking took place, just staring. Both benders were staring at the other one, searching for clues of who they were, where they came from, and who they were

"Where is the village?" He asked with an authoritative voice.

She looked into his eyes and stated "what village?"

"The one you came from."

"I didn't come from a village."

"My men found you—"

"In a tree house but _not_ a village." As she said this a playful smile made its way onto her face. _This is definitely going to be fun. I wonder how long it will be until he looses his temper?_

_Was it just him or was she trying to play games?_

His neutral face turned into a frown. He got off the desk he was leaning on and took a step forward and hissed "stop playing games with me!" He didn't like the thought of a water peasant meddling around with his head, especially as peasant of the Water Nation.

Since she couldn't take a step forward, she leaned her head forward and gave a sly smile. "What game? I don't see any games here."

"Are you mocking me?" This time his voice was of disbelief and could barely be heard by the girl.

"Oh no, I would _never_ do that to _anyone _of the _Fire Nation_, especially not to the _Emperor." _As she said this she kept tilting her head from side to side and moved her eyebrows up and down. "I completely adore the Emperor! You should really get to know him –"

There was no look in her eye but he could tell she was enjoying this. She was the only person who had ever been so sarcastic with him his whole life. He thought by maybe scaring her a little bit she would stop and actually answer some of his questions. He moved a little bit closer, this time there faces were only a few inches apart.

"Do you think this is funny? If you don't----"

He had to stop talking and he closed his eyes because out of nowhere she moved closer to his face. Only two inches were left between them and she whispered to him " I find this very funny". He opened his eyes slowly and he was looking into those two ice pools. It was then when realization hit him, those eyes, he had seen them somewhere.

_Maybe he saw them in stories or books?_

_Maybe a painting?_

It took him a while but he finally pulled back until her could see her entire face, not just those eyes. He had to look away again to be able to speak to her.

"I'll talk to you more tomorrow." With that he left her sitting on the chair confused and her hands tied.

When he exited the room he told the guards what cell to put her in and then walked to his room. Once he made it there he leaned on the back of the door and closed his eyes.

_What the heck happened in there?_

_Why was she not afraid of me?_

_Who the heck is she?_

Even when he had gone to balls or special occasions, he wasn't afraid to talk to the women. Yes, the were annoying and all they did was try to make him believe that they were the one for him, but this girl wasn't anything like them. Most people were afraid of him when he raised his voice or took a step toward them, especially when he moved his face close to theirs. She, on the other hand, repeated after him. She was teasing him, daring him to get mad and when he did get mad, she had so much fun playing her little game. The next time he talked to her he was going to be in control, not her! He would do it in the morning since he had meetings all day long. He couldn't help but wonder how his dad did everything. There was so much to do and not enough time to get it done in.

When he left she couldn't help but smirk. If she was going to be a prisoner, she was at least going to have fun while it lasted. She knew when he said he would be talking with her again tomorrow, she knew he meant it by the tone of his voice. When he said " I'll talk to you more tomorrow", he said it as if he was making a decision with himself aloud. It was more of a confirmation with himself more than anything. When the door opened she turned to see who it was. A smile graced her lips when she saw it was Chris. He came over to her and untied her hands.

When he was guiding her through the halls he finally asked "so how did it go?"

She couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "It was – fun."

He looked down at her. "That was a short interrogation."

"It wasn't much of one."

"What happened?"

"We talked."

"Not for long."

"He had some where to go."

Chris looked down at her as soon as they reached the cell he was told to put her in. When he opened it she again entered with no hesitation. He had to admire her for her strength. She was strong and never let anyone mess around with her. He watched her sit on her cot and he was about to close the door but she looked at him and so he stopped.

"He said he would be back tomorrow."

He laughed. "I'll be back later with your supper. Until then don't piss anyone else off."

She nodded and laid down on her cot as he closed the cell doors.

Chris had come to her cell later that night and had given her dinner. They had talked about random stuff and then he had to leave before his Lieutenants would get mad at him. She knew that anytime soon she would be getting a visit from the beloved Emperor and that she was going to be looking forward to their talk. This time she was going to ask the questions, not him. She was determined in finding out information for her people. She had already found out some information from Chris. He was a nice guy, but that was a weakness. He told her some of the army's major weak links and the places in the palace that needed more guarding. Maybe he thought that since she was a girl, she could do no harm, he was wrong. She would prove herself to him. In war, people that were too kind or just cared too much were often the ones you found on the bloody floor after a long, hard battle. They didn't have the strength needed to fight. No one had to tell her, but she did know; if your heart was filled with love and you fought against something filled with hate, you were going to die and there were no questions asked.

He had sat there watching, looking at her. She had her eyes closed, her chin resting on her knees. Her hands were wrapped around her legs and she was leaning on the wall. Her face was a neutral mask. He couldn't tell what she was thinking about, no matter how good or bad it might be. She was thinking hard though and he then wondered if she always did that. It reminded him so much of himself, thinking of what could be better, if what he did was right, could he ever forgive himself? He lived day by day wondering if the decision he made was the correct one or if he made the slightest flaw in the tiniest calculation. When you were Emperor, there was no room for mistakes. You had to be perfect in every sense of the word. He had to prove himself to his people, he was worthy, he knew it, but that scar questioned all his intelligence. The scar on his face, it was a never ending reminder of that day. It was a day he would never forget. He wondered on how many more of those days he would have; they seemed to be never ending, each day piled up on one other. He shook his head to break out of his thoughts. This was no time to be thinking of something else, he had stayed up all night finding out information about her, what she liked, what her personality was, who she talked to, what she talked about, etcetera.

He found out: her favorite person to talk to was a soldier named Chris; she never talked to anyone else on the boat and was very self-confident. If you started to annoy her, she would let you know and gave you a lovely and well-known death glare and then would simply continue what she was doing. He learned from Chris that when she was often not wanting to talk about something, usually because it was personal, it made her mad, or she didn't know how to explain something, she looked down into her lap. When she got mad, she would stare at you when you weren't looking at her. When she knew what she was talking about or really meant something, she stared you right in the eye. He was told though, she couldn't be completely figured out. She didn't talk much and was very deceptive. She was always two steps ahead and she figured everyone else out first. He was going to find her out though, before she could find him out. He wasn't going to let her play her games.

"Emperor …what?" she said, startling him from his determination.

"You don't know?"

"No, I know. I just thought it would be more proper if you told me first." She opened her eyes now; staring, straight into the never ending pools of gold.

"Where is the village hiding, Katara?"

"On the island."

"Where on the island, Katara? You need to be more specific. I would hate to have to torture one of your villagers to get you to talk."

"You don't have any of the villagers."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." She said this when she looked straight into his eyes. They were cold and firm.

_She knows what she is saying but how?_

"You were found in a tree house with an Earth Nation boy. A boyfriend perhaps?"

"Not in your dreams." She sent daggers at him and he knew if he wanted to get anywhere, he was going to have to play on her good side.

"The village you came from, I thought it only contained Earth Nation people."

"My family was the only Water Nation people that lived there."

"_Was the only family". What happened?_

"Did you move?"

"No, why?"

"You said your family _was_ the only Water Nation people that lived there".

"Was is correct."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here."

"Where is your family?"

"At the burial site, next to the ocean. The place I went to every day. It's a place where my family and so many others have been buried because of this reckless war. Tell me, there's just one thing I have to know, what do you think you going to get out of this; destroying everything only to make it under you control?"

She had her face looking into her lap, her fingers entwined in each other. Her hair covered her face and she refused to look at him.

"Because I want to. I'm the Fire Nation Emperor. I get what I want and do what I want to do. No peasant is going to change that or make me think twice about what I do." His voice was rude and authoritative. Usually no one would say something back at him when he used it, but she did.

"Did you want that scar too?" Her head lifted up with some hair-strands in her face. Her eyes matched her tone, ice. "If I can't change the way you think, maybe I'll change the way you speak!" Her words were tainted with poison and it stung him with every word she said.

"You know nothing of what you speak about." He unlocked her cell door and started walking right toward the spot where she sat on the bed. "Don't you ever say something like that again."

Now he was leaning over his face inching its way closer and closer to her face.

"How did you get it?"

"Stop!"

"Why?" she whispered.

He grabbed her by the wrists and twisted them until she almost screamed. Her eyes were swollen shut and water pooled underneath them. His hands were burning hot and she could feel his breathe on her neck as he whispered harshly into her ears.

"You will never talk about my scar do you under stand me? You know nothing about it, nothing about me! I will ask the questions and you will answer!"

She didn't speak, she couldn't. If she opened her mouth, a cry of pain would break through every wall and into everyone's ears. The Emperor looked down at his prisoner and saw that with each passing second her eyebrows moved closer and closer together.

"The pain you hold in now, it's nothing compared to everything I hold in myself every day."

He started to release her but that is when she chose to spoke. Slowly she opened her water glazed eyes and locked her eyes with him. Never letting his eyes go astray.

"You think you're the only one that lives through pain? Your wrong. Think about the people's whose lives your army destroys because of your consent. The things you could enjoy but choose to destroy. The dreams and hopes that are smothered because of you. You only cause the hatred in the world to grow." The last part she said in a silent whisper. The whole time she had talked to him she had looked him in the eye. The last sentence she had said though, she looked down, not wanting to face him.

"Look at me."

She didn't move.

He said, look at me, once more but this time more forcefully, causing her to jump slightly.

She waited a second but tilted her head up so that there eyes could look deep into each other, both wanting to know what the other was thinking about. Their eyes were the only things that could ever give information of themselves to the other person. It was the only part in their body that was hard to control. They both knew it then, staring in each others eyes, they both had their secretes and dreams. They both felt something and were dealing with something most people wouldn't be able to do.

Footsteps coming down the long hallway could be heard marching their way to the cell. They both pulled away from each other and he headed out of the cell locking it behind him. Without turning back he told her someone else would question her sometime and then left.

A tear slid down her face. She had been told, they were monsters, things that couldn't be trusted nor reasonable. They had no feelings and no life. They were born from the devil and the sun. She knew though, when she looked in his eyes. She saw what he hid from, his feelings that really lived deep inside him. They were feelings he wasn't supposed to have, things she was told he didn't have. They lied to her, all of them. The village didn't know what they were saying. They were people inside. They were just different. He was different and had so much to hide. Like every normal person though, there's a breaking point, she was going to find it. She had to. It was the only way to destroy him.

**Please R&R! It really means a lot to me ) . **

**Plus, the more reviews you give me, the more I want to update because I know I have more readers that are reading my story. D**


	6. Plan

**Here is what you've been waiting for. Sorry it took so long. I'm way too much into soccer, too many practices! So yeah, read and tell me what you think please .**

It was something he knew, but something he wished he didn't know. The war was something that had gone on too long. This war would never end no matter how much he wanted it to. For 175 years the Fire Nation tried to rule over the world, destroying anything that tried to stand in its way. Over and over again, each ruler passed this task down to their sons and now it was his turn. He was the one that needed to end this war. There were so few villages left; including the village she came from. He knew he would never find it with out the information she with held. He wasn't going to get the information from her, he could tell. He had sent in his top interrogators to question her. They had never come back to him empty handed before but this time, each and every one of them did just that. They all fell for her game. It was her game of strong mental strength and she always won. If you couldn't hide your emotions – you lost, if you couldn't figure her out – you lost, and if you didn't pay attention to her game, even for less than a second – you lost. She was relentless and she would never give up, he knew this. She was some what like him. She had her beliefs and standards and demanded nothing less. She would deal with people who treated her like she was low; he, however, chose to do nothing. He constantly took in the criticism and tried to be the best he could. He didn't want to disappoint his father again. He wasn't even sure as to if he even gained his respect back. How could he expect his people to respect him if his own father didn't? Maybe it was his fault, maybe he was just a failure. He was neither a prodigy nor a flawless prince. He had morals and used to stand up for them. Now, though, he simply stepped aside, following the path his elders had paved out before him.

He was going to question her, he had too. The only way to get a job done right was to do it yourself. He wasn't going to let her get away with playing her games or hiding her secretes. He had to know! It wasn't a matter if it was right or wrong. He had to fulfill his duties as Emperor of the Fire Nation. Morals didn't matter in his position, but the wants and needs of greedy Nobels and citizens. The scar reminded him of his place. He saw it now every time he passed a mirror and looked at a vase.

"Emperor Zuko"

He stopped and he turned around until he came face to face with his uncle.

"Yes uncle?" he said a little bit annoyed. It was late and he had just come back from a war meeting but he had to talk to her now. It was the only spare time he had to question her himself.

"Let your men deal with her, you need your rest and she's a bundle to handle".

"Why would you think she is beyond my control?" He said this with a voice that was hollow and thick. His uncle was the only person that ever believed in him. Without his uncle's faith, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he was now.

The old and plump man gave a shy smile before replying "I questioned her myself".

A long and harsh silence loomed in the air. The Emperor stared at his elder with not only disbelief but with some curiosity as well.

_Maybe she had talked to him _he, thought, _maybe she told him something about her village._

With an almost eager voice he said "what did she say? Did she tell you anything at all? What questions did she respond ---"

He was cut off with a large chuckle from the joyous and round old man. "Emperor Zuko hold on just a minute!" The large man was still chuckling but soon caught enough of his breathe to reply to the temperamental Emperor. "She is quite a talker once you get her going. She has many ideas about the war and she's a brilliant young lady."

"So what did you find out from her?"

"Actually, I really didn't get that much information from her but I did get to know her some. Emperor Zuko, if your going to go in and question her, maybe you should take a chance to get to know her before you ask her questions. Maybe then you will understand her behavior better and who she truly is."

His uncle, no matter how annoying he could be, was always wise and thought twice about situations and never ran into things to fast. He had always looked to his uncle for support and his uncle was always there to guide him through the darkness. He never led him astray and he knew he had thought about this girl for many nights. He would occasionally run into his uncle and would tell him about all the trouble she was giving him. His uncle had always told him to rest his head and that he was thinking to hard but he still continued with his daily obsession about trying to find away to make her tell him information. It had become a routine, a way to gain back honor and respect from his nation. He wasn't going to let her, a water-bending peasant, ruin that. He turned around to leave his uncle and to continue with the mission he had been on but the old mans voice stopped him.

"She is busy right now nephew. I'm letting her bathe and giving her new clothes to wear. The cells we keep her in are filthy and 2 baths a week were not enough. Also, the clothes she was wearing were becoming disgusting and I didn't want her to feel unwelcome. After all, she will be here with us for some time."

He had to control his sudden urge to scream out in anger. Why in the world was his uncle being so kind to a prisoner of the Fire Nation? Anyways, all she was was an annoying little girl that was keeping him back from ruling the entire world.

"I suggest you talk to her in the morning when you know she is done bathing and is comfortable in her new clothes."

The young man simply stared at the older one with nothing but pure hatred etched upon his face. He walked straight past his uncle and headed toward his own room. He was going to talk to her tomorrow for sure.

After the man watched his nephew storm off with frustration, he headed towards his own room. He followed his nightly routine and as he lay down on his bed, he started to think about the conversation he had with the girl. Constantly reviewing and remembering every word she had said to him.

_What interested her? What could be of benefit to my nephew?_

As he reviewed the dialogue that went between him and the girl, he started to realize her gestures and the way she would act all reflected her emotions. At the beginning, when he was talking to her, she never looked him in the eyed and had an annoying look plastered onto her face. As the conversation grew longer, she began to feel more comfortable with him. She looked him in the eyes sometimes, would laugh at funny things he said, and would answer some of his questions. When he started to question about things she found personal, she started to become impatient and avoided him completely. So this lead to the things she was interested in. When he asked her about her beliefs, her hopes, her faiths, and her dreams, she became almost enthusiastic to answer.

She never did directly answer the question but she did talk about it randomly and would go on and off the topic. She told him about the moon and the water being her escape from all reality. How she dreamed anytime she was alone and how her hope ran low but she also told him how the smallest things provided her with it. She said she had faith in herself, faith to get her through her life but nothing more. She was going to fight to end this was, even to the death. She also told him, if for one magical chance the war was ended, she would have nothing left to live for. She would be as good as dead.

He had to admire the girl, Katara, for her strength. Not that many people were able to build an imaginary world that was filled with peace inside their head. She seemed to take flight to it often considering the way she spoke. She seemed like a dreamer, someone that had high hopes, but new that they were all fantasies. She seemed to block that out though, she blocked out all emotion. It was the only way she made herself feel strong. It was the only way she made herself look powerful in her own eyes. She didn't go into much detail but she had told him the death of her family as well. She hoped they forgave her, for all the problems she had created in the past. She tried desperately to make it up now. She seemed to be so caught up in her past that she could hardly see what was in front of her.

The thing that made it hard to know her was: she was completely aware of her flaws. She was aware of what he knew about how she reacted to things, the things that triggered her interest, and the things that upset her. She also knew that there was so much for him to learn. She was a maze that was set in the dark. Once you were in it, you couldn't get out. She was the moon, your only light. She guided you were she wanted you to go, told you things she wanted you to know. She was in charge when it came to her life and the things she let you know. She thought carefully and always looked at all possibilities before jumping into something. She was a mixture of things. She was a jungle and everyone else was a trespasser. She never let anyone into her life and it would take a lot of time and patience to actually get to find her out. You could probably even take a lifetime and not even get to know half of her; she kept everything so locked up.

She had a visit from the kind old man that was the Emperors uncle and he had told her that later on she would be getting a visit from the Emperor himself. The man, Iroh as she was asked to call him, carried on a lovely conversation with her and told her that he might bend a few rules to let her be able to walk around in the gardens. He told her that she had lost a lot of weight since being caught and that she needed to get some fresh air every once in a while and get out of the filthy and dusty cell. She had to agree with him completely. The food they fed her was a little on the disturbing side and she preferred to not eat it. She also missed the fresh air terribly and she missed the ocean with all her heart. She positively despised this place with a heated passion. She for once, felt clean. The bath Iroh had let her have and the clothes he had given her were an unexpected treat. She couldn't believe that this man was so nice to her, not to mention, the uncle of the hot tempered Emperor who was just a boy. She had seriously hoped as well that she would be able to walk in the gardens. It wasn't like she could really harm anything there except a few precious lilies. She hoped the Emperor would seriously leave her alone today. She didn't want to ruin the semi happy mood she was in.

Happiness was usually a scarce thing to have in the village and it became even harder to find in a prison.

She heard her door unlock so she looked away from the wall she had been staring at and found her self gazing into golden eyes. Chris came in holding her some food and set it on her bed.

"You need to eat this time."

"It's disgusting."

"You'll starve."

"As long as I don't have to eat it."

"Then I won't let you out into the gardens."

When he said that everything just stopped and her heart started to flutter enthusiastically. "Wait, if I eat this, you'll let me go outside?"

"Yes."

"In the gardens?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"It was orders, but you have to eat and I have to escort you at all times. You can not bend and you can not be more that 10 feet away from me. You can not---"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! I get it. By the time you a quarter way through the list I'll be done eating."

She started to slowly slide and chew the food into her mouth.

He was about to turn and leave but her voice stopped him.

"Who has the Emperor assigned to question me today?" Her voice was sarcastic and had the slightest hint of boredom.

"I'm not sure" He replied stiffly. She nodded her head but sent him a questioning glance.

He then turned around and left her cell after he locked her door.

He had been sitting in this meeting for about two hours now and they still hadn't changed the subject. All the men in his council had found out about the girl. They were all questioning him what he was doing with her, what information she had given and now there were arguing over the issue of letting the public know at a ball that was coming up. They wanted to show her to the crowd as proof as well, to let the people know the war would be over soon. He disagreed completely. He knew if they did that, it would be twice as hard to get information out of her. She made people treat her with some respect, at this party; she would not be given any. These men, that were three times his age, did not seem to understand this. No matter how many times he told them and explained to them the type of person she was, they didn't want to listen. They still thought of him as just a little child who was lost and confused. They would stare at his scar, reminding him of how stupid he was and showing him that this girl he had in his prison, was just another sign of his stupidity. While one of the war lords was arguing over something a great idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Excuse, but I have a question to make and I would like you to answer." Everyone sent questioning glares toward the boy. He had never asked such a request and many of the people found it suspicious.

"You do not believe me when I say that she does not give information out to anyone. You do not believe me when I say she figures you out before you even know her name. You do not believe me at anything I say. So I have made up a plan. Each day a new member of the council is allowed to question her. You have as much time as you want but let me caution you. She will figure you out quickly and she will start to understand what I am trying to do. She will become harder and harder to question. It's up to you. This is you decision, not mine."

The men looked at each other, surprised at how weird the Emperor was acting. He was allowing _them _to make a decision amongst themselves? After an hour or so, they came to a conclusion. Yes, they would be questioning her and today it would be Chaun's turn. With that the council disassembled and went there separate ways. He was going to let them see how difficult she was.

Chris wasn't allowed to tell her the information the Emperor himself had given him. He had been told about the war meeting and about the agreement that was made amongst the council. He agreed whole heartedly with the Emperor that she would greatly dislike what they were trying to do; questioning her and presenting her to a ball. He seriously hoped she didn't find out, it would make life a living nightmare for the Emperor. She hated his guts already; imagine how much worse it would become. After she was finished eating, Chaun would come in to question her. Once the interrogation was over, which was expected to last until sunset and not to mention the fact that the interrogation was set to start two minutes before the sunset, she would be free to walk around the gardens. Once she had enough alone time in the gardens, the Emperor would take Chris's place and try to get to know the girl. It seemed a bit questionable at first but once Chris knew why he was doing this and about the information it my give him, he agreed completely. The plan just might work if played out correctly.

A man of great size was brought into her cell. A cocky smile was in carved into his face and she just had a feeling something was going on. He did not look like the normal interrogators that had come in to question her day after day. He looked wealthier by the close he wore and the way he just presented himself. She immediately decided she didn't like this man and was going to make his life a living nightmare and have so much fun doing it.

She watched as he looked her up and down searching for something. She didn't move but sat in her bed like a statue. She didn't like this man at all. The minute he opened his mouth to say something, her neutral face sent him daggers with her eyes which stopped the man from talking. He looked at her strangely. He didn't know why she was acting this way. Maybe this was the behavior the Emperor was talking about.

He started to advance toward her until she gave him another death glare. He could have sworn her eyes were just begging him to get closer so she could smash his head against the side of her bed or against the metal bars that kept her inside the disturbing cell. He started to look her up and down again but her words caused him to jump.

"Are you just going to stare at me like a dumbfounded fool or are you going to start questioning me?"

Her ice tone was harsh and he didn't like the way she was disrespecting him. He was going to put her in her place.

Using an almost same tone as she had used before he said "I will be asking the questions, do not question me!"

He was about to start talking again but her ice voice came in before his.

"Then ask them."

Her voice was straight and to the point with the slightest hint of sarcasm. He hadn't necessarily expected a reply from her. No one had ever acted that way to him before.

"You need to watch—"

"Watch what?" her voice matched her face and appearance, innocent, but he knew she was trying to get at him.

He had tried so hard to yell at her and to frighten her but all she did was reply back to him in a calm but harsh tone. Her words thought out carefully and triggered even more of the fire in him. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away from this _thing_ so he didn't set _it _on fire. Neither the Emperor nor the council would be pleased with that. With in minutes he left the _creature_ with a trail of smoke following him down the halls.

Chris walked into the room and gave her a look. She had a soft and innocent plastered on his face. He couldn't help but laugh a little, she was definitely something. He nodded towards her and she knew what that meant; that signal was her o.k. sign to walk in the gardens. She gladly let Chris guide her towards the beautifully green garden. Inside her heart, she was beyond enthusiastic but her face gave no sign of it.

The Emperor heard a knock on his study door so he acknowledged the person and told them to come in. A young messenger boy appeared before him with a scared look plastered on his face. He stuttered through every word and sentence but when he was finally done speaking, the Emperor got the ad gist as to what he was trying to say. The girl was now in the gardens, this meant it was his time to talk to her; it was his time to know her, and his time to destroy her.

**Sorry it took so long but soccer is killing me...sorry. Please Review D**


	7. Crystal Clear

**Hey! I have finally updated! Also, I will not update my story again until I get up to 64 reviews...muahahaha! I'm so mean! Love you all! **

**On with the story!**

The garden was so soothing and peaceful; how could anyone in the Fire Nation contain such a thing? It was something to behold, and yet something worth regretting. If there were more gardens much like this one, that simulated the same exact feeling she felt right now, she would never want to leave. In truth, she really had nothing else to live for so why not just enjoy life while she could. She knew this peace was the beginning of turmoil. It was the way everything happened. First came a thing that seemed to be an undying peace which would soon fling you harshly into a battle of doom. It wasn't fair and nor was it right but it was the way everything went. The grass she was sitting on was so cool and soft. The touch of the grass felt like silk and her eyes searched the dark blue sky dreamily. The sky seemed to be looking back at her too, with its twinkling eyes staring back down upon her. It was probably wondering why she looked so content being imprisoned in the Fire Nation capitol. She didn't enjoy being in the capitol but she didn't dislike it either.

Kids back in the village use to have nightmares of being in the custody of the Fire Nation and held in its capitol's prisons being beat and killed. Here though, in real life, the monsters weren't so scary and the nightmare wasn't so bad. Then again, she had lost her family a long time ago. She wasn't really missing anything by being here; she was just learning something new.

_Why could life be so harsh and yet inevitable? If there are consequences to our actions, then why do we do anything? If the lies we tell come back to us in the end, why do we say them? If we want to keep something secrete, then why do we tell them?_

The twinkling lights in the sky, the vast open, deep blue sky, the grass, flowers, and trees could not answer her questions but she still felt more at peace when she asked her questions allowed to them. She thought that maybe since the trees, stars, sky, and earth had been around much longer than her and the war, maybe they would have the answers to her questions.

It was said that the older you were, the smarter you were. The reason was, you understood what consequences would come from your actions and understood things better in general.

Many people tried to achieve this intelligence in their short life; however, they only succeeded in proving to people that they were stupid to believe they were so smart and that, they were in fact, the dumbest people in the world. She could only hope she wasn't like that. She already felt weak and vulnerable on the inside; she didn't need other people to see her that way too.

She saw a shooting star race across the sky but she made no attempt in making a wish. Wishes were dreams, dreams were hopes, hopes were fantasies, and fantasies were false. Wishes were things people made when they needed something to give them a false sense of security. In the end, it always ended up hurting the people more than helping them.

She had learned that the hard way. Her wishes she made were never fulfilled and so she soon faced the harsh reality, wishing didn't help anything at all.

Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny sea shell she had found on the beach a day before she was abducted from the island. This was the only true thing that gave her hope. It was a peace of her and her life. If reminded her of the beach and the ocean; it reminded her of the sound of crashing waves, singing seagulls, and the clear blue ocean. This was the only thing that could remind her of the true life she wanted and the true place she wanted to be at. It was the only place she could forget about her past, forget about her future, and forget about the present. Nothing mattered to her when she was alone on the quite beach. Staring at the little sea shell, she found herself envisioning the ocean scenery she knew so well.

She was all alone in the garden for the exception of Chris who was a few feet away from her, standing like a statue. She had almost forgotten he was there, but, she couldn't hold in all the water that began to pile up beneath her eyelids. She heard foot steps behind her and she tried to wipe the water away. She almost managed completing her task, but for the exception of one stray tear who slowly slid its way down her face.

She heard then heard two pairs of footsteps. One was heading away from her and the other, directly to her. She was about to wipe the stray tear off of her face but someone's voice stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't respond and let silence be the only response this man was given. This man, she was sure, was the Emperor.

She turned around to face him and to look him in the eye. Even in the night, under the moonlight, his eyes shined brightly and made them easy to find.

He could see the water in her eyes and the stray tear that was hanging onto the side of her chin. This wasn't the normal and feisty girl he knew. This girl was letting her guard down almost as if she were in defeat. He didn't know what to do so he just kept his eyes connected with hers. After a second though, she turned around, back the way she had been facing before.

"Why are you here? I thought you were fed up with talking to me."

Her voice carried an icy tone which was no surprise to him. He smirked a bit. It would be so much fun to break her down. It would definitely be an achievement worth being proud of.

"I'm here to simply talk with you, not to find out any information from you."

He started making his way to sit by her, with respectable distance of course, and she shook her head side to side.

"You mean to willingly give you information about myself without you having to ask questions. That way you would be getting to know me but not by force, but by my own free will."

_Well there are certainly no secretes here._

As he sat he began to look into the stars, the very place he had seen her staring at. He was looking for something significant or something worth while looking at but all he found were billions of stars and a wide open sky. He had no idea as to what she found so interesting.

His silence seemed to answer her question. That was the exact reason he was here for. There was no reason to get mad at him now though, she had some more questions she needed him to answer.

Turning her head to face him, she spoke calmly and quietly. "What is your new plan?"

His face, unlike every other time she had seen him, did not withhold any emotion. His showed everywhere on his face, confusion.

She smiled the slightest bit and allowed a soft giggle escape her lips. "The person who interrogated me today was definitely not as good as the other interrogators. Who was he? What are you planning on doing?"

"He most definitely was an interrogator, but definitely not my best one."

"He was not."

"How do you know?"

"Everything about him. Everything from his clothes to the way he was expecting to be treated. It was actually very funny too. He had no idea as to what he was doing. Also, unlike the other interrogators before him, he knew nothing about me. He was horrible!"

"So what are you saying? You want an interrogator that annoys the heck out of you?"

"It would make things more interesting. Plus, they never get on my nerves; I always tend to get on theirs first."

Her voice sounded sly and sneaky, but then again, her face and her actions were as neutral as ever. Staring at her for a minute, he started to remember every reason why he hated her so much. She was just way to confusing and you could NEVER figure her out. He silently groaned inwardly and realized that yes this is surely going to feel like a never ending night.

The long silence was soon broken by her voice again.

"You still did not answer my question."

Her gaze returned to the sky as his own gaze turned towards her face.

"They're members of the council."

"So why are they questioning me?"

"Because I told them that you will give them no information and that you could care less about what rank they have or what they represent, you will not talk to them. I told them you will annoy them in more or less two minutes and I also told them they need to give you respect or else the most certainly will not get a single drop of it from you."

"Wow. I feel so special! Now you're discussing about me in meetings! I must be very popular."

Her voice was mocking and he quietly winced with every word, he knew what was to come next.

"I know this also must have something to do with you wanting to gain honor and respect from these men. Possibly because you could not do it so they most surely can not either, am I correct?"

"No."

"Well then you wouldn't mind if tomorrow's interrogator comes, I tell them everything and make it easy for them."

"You wouldn't do that. You care too much for the village."

"But you wouldn't know if I was lying or not."

Every word she said was true. The two of them knew that. Like he had thought before, there were definitely no secretes here.

"Be honest and I promise you I won't do that."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. I'm asking you to do the impossible and I understand that, but what you need to understand is that there are something's you are doing right now, that almost seem impossible to you. Sometimes you just have to believe."

"What things in my life would you possibly know of or even understand?"

"I thought we both already found out something about each other a while ago."

She turned her face fully towards him, adjusting her focus fully towards him. When there eyes connected, he knew exactly what she was remembering of. He knew, for once, exactly what she was thinking of. He watched as her eyes outlined a part of his face, his scar.

"I need the trust of not only my council but my people as well. How am I suppose to be a great leader without the trust of my people? I don't understand what I need to do. My uncle has helped me somewhat but other than that, I'm all on my own."

"That's a dream most teenagers would love to have. To be young and ruling a nation the way they want to."

"This isn't a dream."

"I understand that, but it's ironic. When have the right to rule a nation, you want to get rid of it, but when you don't have the right, you would love to get your hands on it."

He replayed the words over and over in his head. She was right, of course. She also said she understood too. That was the first person who had ever said that to him other than his uncle. _I understand._ He wasn't at all used to that word coming from anyone else and it stunned him that it came from her.

"You're so young. Why are you ruling the nation, especially by yourself?"

"I have help."

"But why are you ruling the nation."

"That is something I am not interested in sharing with a prisoner of this nation."

"You don't discuss it with anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"Your eyes."

How does she know everything? Wait, why is she asking the questions.

_Crap!_

He knew it right at that very moment. He was again, another victim of her game. He started to mentally slap himself but that didn't hide the fact that he was so angry at himself.

"Let's go. I'm taking you back to your cell."

For the first time, he actually heard the unthinkable.

"Yes sir."

She obediently sat up from the ground and stared at him waiting for his guidance to her cell. She was respecting him and following him. She wasn't rebelling or acting like any of the council. She held him at a high status and he could tell, she wasn't playing games with him. She really meant what she said and she didn't ever regret it.

Still shocked and stunned, they walked silently to her cell. He opened it, and she walked in obediently. He locked it and was about to leave but she said "goodnight".

He just stood there, absolutely shocked she said that too him. It took him a good minute before he left. He really couldn't decide what to do.

_Should I have said goodnight back? Wait, why should I? What is going on? Why is she being so nice all of a sudden? Why did she ask me to trust her? Why am I so confused?"_

He had no idea about what was going on. He just kept himself walking towards his room where he would sleep and try to forget everything that happened to night.

She had said goodnight to him, but she didn't know why. When they talked, he again showed her he was more human than monster. He was an average boy that was trapped in such a high status. He didn't believe in himself, that's why it was hard for people to believe in him. Everything he felt was because of that scar. It held memories, but horrible ones. It made so much sense to her now, the way he was and the person that is. Everything seemed to make itself known to her now. Believe it or not, she was going to help. She had felt that way before, she didn't want to have him feel that way too. The feeling is relentless and uncaring. No one should feel that way, not even her greatest enemy.

**Wow. This chapter was hard to write! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot, but then again it's because of soccer, soccer, SOCCER! Oh my lord I'm going to croak.**

**Remember to Review! It is muchly appreciated! Thanks!**

**--ditz4lyf**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Announcement-

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story in so long but I will be updating in a week or so. I had been having trouble on finding out what to write but I've kind of already decided on how I want the story to go now. Thanks for waiting and again, I'm sorry.

--Ditz4lyf--


End file.
